Kastra Serena Lily Evans
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Dix-sept ans que le Sauveur a disparu et que Voldemort est au pouvoir. Un homme refait surface dans les cachots de Voldemort, une jeune fille lui vient en aide et ils s'enfuient. Les mangemorts font tout pour les retrouver, mais Harry n'est plus vraiment le même. Qui est la jeune fille qui l'accompagne ? Et Harry, pourra-t-il pardonner à ceux qui l'on trahit ?


_**Titre :**_ _Vous ne l'aimez pas_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Dix-sept ans que le Sauveur a disparu et que Voldemort est au pouvoir. Un homme refait surface dans les cachots de Voldemort, une jeune fille lui vient en aide et ils s'enfuient. Les mangemorts font tout pour les retrouver, mais Harry n'est plus vraiment le même. Qui est la jeune fille qui l'accompagne ? Et Harry, pourra-t-il pardonner à ceux qui l'on trahit ?_

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

Ténèbres. Sang. Cris. Voilà ce à quoi ressemble les cachots du seigneur des ténèbres. Désespoir. Torture. Mort. Voilà ce à quoi ont droit les ennemis du Seigneur Noir, dirigeant du monde sorcier. Courant à travers les ombres des couloirs des cachots du manoir de l'héritier de Serpentard, une jeune femme peine à s'échapper avec son fardeau. Son ainé gémit sur son épaule, la douleur traversant son corps. Des pas, les mangemorts se rapproches. Elle dépose l'homme sur le sol et le serre contre elle. Une main caressant le front du blessé, elle soupire à la vue de son corps meurtri. Elle le sait, dans peu de temps, ils seront là. Elle se concentre et dresse une barrière entre eux et ses ennemis. Sa magie est si puissante grâce à ses origines, qu'elle n'a jamais eu besoin de baguette et de peu de mots. A peine la protection en place, qu'une dizaine de mangemorts arrivent, la plupart appartenant au premier cercle du Lord. Elle reconnait instantanément face à elle, le Prince, compagnon du Lord, accompagné par ses amis et plus fidèles mangemorts, les couples Weasley, Zabini et Nott. De l'autre côté se trouve les fidèles du Lord, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, les frères Lestrange, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black. Un sourire ironique se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oui, ironique, car dix-sept ans plus tôt, la moitié d'entre eux n'était fidèle qu'un un seul homme, mais au final, ils l'ont tous trahit, aucuns de ceux qui se prétendaient ses amis, n'a eu confiance en lui. Détruit par cette trahison, il a fini par se reconstruire, mais aujourd'hui, elle doute que son esprit encaisse le coup une fois encore. On lui donne l'ordre de se rendre, mais elle n'en prend pas compte. Elle relève la tête et découvre à tous son identité et celle de son protéger. Le choc se fait si grand, que ses ennemis se figent tous sur place.

De long et magnifique cheveux noirs aux reflets blonds, qui dépassent de sa sombre capuche. Deux orbes, l'une rubis et l'autre saphir presque grise, se mêlent aux leurs. Un regard froid, meurtrier, se pose sur eux. Des traits si identiques à un homme disparue depuis dix-sept ans. Hommes qui se trouve dans ses bras, blessé et torturer. Ses yeux émeraudes s'ouvrent et les regardent, ternes et dénuer de joie. Tristesse, abandon, désillusion, se reflète de lui. Celui qui fut autrefois le Sauveur pour les uns et le Traitre pour tous, n'est plus qu'une coquille vide. Un triste sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il murmure des paroles si basses que nul ne peut l'entendre. Harry Potter sourit et relève la manche de son pull en lambeau. Un tatouage se prolongeant de son poignet à son coude, se mets à bouger lorsque que la jeune femme prononce des paroles. L'encre coule autours des intrus, des cercles runiques se forment et les entourent en une sphère complexe qui se mets à tournoyer. La jeune femme resserre sa prise sur Harry et tous deux disparurent dans une explosion de pouvoir qui éjecte le prince des ténèbres et ses mangemort contre les murs environnants. Une chose est désormais sûr pour le camp des Ténèbres, Harry Potter est en vie et était depuis peu dans les cellules de Lord Voldemort à l'insu de tous.

Tous restent abasourdit par cet évènement, un encore plus que les autres. Sur ses joues, deux trainés de larmes coulent sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Son ami, son amant, son amour, disparu depuis longtemps, était ici, au manoir, mais pas là où il aurait dû être. Deux bras viennent enserrer sa taille en signe de réconfort. Il se tourne et pleure de plus bel. Des paroles lui parviennent, lui promettant le retour de son aimé. Oui, bientôt, Harry Potter serait enfin dans ses bras, là où est sa vraie place.

.

.

Les jours passent et personnes n'arrive à retrouver sa trace. Disparu, envolé dans la nature, comme n'ayant jamais existé. Trois mois. Trois mois se sont écoulé ou le Seigneur et son Prince pleurent la perte de leur âme sœur.

Hermione voyait jour après jour son ami s'enfoncé dans la dépression. Chacun savait, chacun s'en voulait. Ils avaient douté, accusé et finalement trahis celui qu'ils considéraient comme un ami, un frère, un amant. Ils l'avaient perdu car aucun n'avait su croire en lui, quand lui avait crus en chacun d'eux.

Aujourd'hui, ils continuaient à le chercher, mais personne n'arrivait à avoir de piste. Hermione et son groupe constitué de Charlie son mari, Wyatt leur fils, Ron, Blaise et leurs fils Kendal, s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café. Ils discutaient depuis dix minutes environs quand Hermione se figea.

\- Mione' qu'est-ce qui y a ?

\- Neville… répondit-elle à son mari.

Les adultes tournèrent la tête et aperçurent l'objet des réflexions d'Hermione. De l'autre côté de la rue se tenait leur ancien camarade de classe Neville Londubat, disparu depuis près de dix-sept ans.

\- Je ne savais pas que Nev' était de retour.

\- Nous non plus.

\- Et si on l'appelait, il…

La conversation s'arrêta dès qu'ils virent qui venait de rejoindre l'ancien Griffondor. Une jeune fille, mais pas n'importe laquelle, la jeune fille qui avait pénétré le manoir et réussit à en ressortir avec Harry, souriait et discutait avec Neville. Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et traversèrent la route.

\- Neville.

Neville et la jeune fille se retournèrent, mais perdirent leurs sourires quand ils virent à qui ils faisaient faces.

\- Hermione, Ron, Weasley, Zabini. Comment allez-vous ? Les salua-t-il d'une voix atone.

\- Bien, répondit Ron. On pourrait te poser la question, après tout ça fait dix-sept ans que tu as disparu.

\- Oh, et ça t'étonne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

La jeune fille ricana à la remarque du roux.

\- Seulement que lui au moins il est fidèle. Il sait à qui va son amitié.

\- Harry ?! Tu parles d'Harry ? S'écria Hermione.

\- Waw, bravo Sherlock, en voilà une qui peut se vanter d'être intelligente. Enfin, pas assez à mon gout, mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir. Pas vrais oncle Nev' ?

Neville sourit à la répartie de la gamine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Ou est Harry ? Demanda Blaise.

La gamine éclata franchement de rire. Un rire qui leur rappela étrangement leur ancien meilleur ami.

\- Vous croyez réellement qu'on va vous le dire ? Après tout le mal que vous lui avez fait ? Ni pensez même pas. Je vais vous mettre en garde, et j'espère bien que vous irez le répété à vos maitres comme les gentils petits toutous que vous êtes, arrêter de le chercher, n'essayez même pas de l'approcher, ou le petit débordement de pourvoir auquel vous avez fait face il y a trois mois, ne sera rien comparez à ce que je pourrais vous faire si vous me mettez vraiment en colère.

A la fin de sa menace, plus personne n'ouvrait la bouche. La jeune fille avait une aura terrifiante et ses yeux avaient viré au rouge carmin. Des yeux identiques à ceux de Lord Voldemort, mais cela était impossible. Pour avoir ses caractéristiques, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit sa fille, a moins que…

… La jeune fille fixait l'ancienne meilleur ami du sauveur et voyait les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche. Elle sut le moment exacte ou Hermione avait deviné qui elle pouvait être. Intérieurement elle sourit. Sourire qu'elle cacha derrière un masque de froideur, de colère et de dégout à l'encontre du petit groupe. Elle savait, oui elle savait que la machine était en marche.

\- Vien, oncle Nev', les autres nous attendent et je n'ai pas envie de m'éternisé ici plus que de raison. De toute façon, cet endroit est devenu infréquentable.

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux dans leur direction et attrapa le bras de Neville et tous deux disparurent.

.

.

De retour au manoir, Hermione se précipita dans son « antre sacré » comme elle aimait à l'appelé. Elle prit un livre qu'elle savait être celui qu'il lui faudrait. Depuis plusieurs années, Hermione cherchait un moyen d'aidé ses amis à concevoir un héritier. Pendant longtemps, personne ne comprenait pourquoi cela leur était impossible. Et pourtant, ils avaient tout tenté, la magie, les potions, même la méthode moldue, mais rien ne fonctionnait, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. C'était pourtant simple, juste sous leurs yeux et ils n'y avaient vu que du feu. Armé de son précieux livre, Hermione prit le chemin de la salle de réunion où elle entra sans préambule.

\- On n'a trouvé Neville et la fille, dit Charlie, mais ils ont disparu avant qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit et…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, l'interrompit sa femme en entrant.

\- Hermione ?

\- Explique toi, le coupa le Lord.

\- Cette fille, elle est comme Merlin. Merlin est née très puissant. Il est aussi né, comme peu le savent, d'une mère et de deux pères. Ils formaient à eux trois, un pouvoir unique et rare, un pouvoir que l'on nomme « Triumvirat ». Dans ce trio, il y a deux dominants et un porteur, et seul le porteur est capable de mettre au monde un enfant. On ne connait pas grand-chose de ses Triumvirat, pour le simple fait qu'on ne connait que celui des parents de Merlin, et encore ce fait n'est pas connu.

\- Alors comment le sais-tu ?

\- Grace à Harry ! Hermione s'avança et posa le livre devant Tom et Drago. Il passait un parti de son temps à traduire les livres de Salazar Serpentard et se sont les seuls recueils de cette histoire. Seulement, à ce jour, il existe un second Triumvirat.

\- Lequel ? Demanda Drago.

\- Le vôtre.

\- Nous ? s'exclama le couple à l'unisson.

\- Oui, vous. Vous deux êtes des dominants et Harry et le porteur. Ce qui fait que cette fille est aussi puissante que Merlin, peut-être même plus. Kendal, peut tu nous montrer les images de la fille ?

Le fils Zabini acquiesça et fit apparaitre le souvenir de la rencontre qu'Hermione prit soin de commenter.

\- Regardez, ses cheveux noirs et blonds, ses yeux, l'un vert et l'autre gris. Ils ne vous rappellent rien ? Tom, Drago, je crois que c'est votre fille. Je pense qu'Harry était enceinte quand…

La voix d'Hermione se figea, tandis que l'image, elle se figeait sur les yeux rouges de la gamine.

.

.

Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune fille apparaissait, mais personne ne savait rien d'elle et elle n'était jamais seule. Parfois accompagné de Neville, d'autre fois de Luna ou encore certaines fois d'un garçon de son âge. Mais chaque fois, elle restait insaisissable.

Elle jouait avec eux. Apparaissant et disparaissant. Elle était un fantôme et ça l'amusait.

.

.

Dans une ville de l'Angleterre, trois enfants âgés de sept ans, courait et riait dans les jardins de leur maison de Londres. Une jeune fille sortie de la maison et déposa un plateau de rafraichissement sur la table de jardin. Aussitôt, les enfants entrainèrent la fille dans leur jeu. A l'écart, un jeune homme observait la scène avec amusement. Déjà plusieurs jours qu'il avait posé les yeux sur la jeune femme et depuis, n'arrivait plus à les détourner. Ou qu'elle soit, il finissait toujours par la retrouver, car une créature magique réussissait toujours à retrouver son âme sœur où qu'elle soit.

\- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Námo sursauta et se retrouva face à un homme aux cheveux noir et aux yeux d'un vert éclatant. L'homme posa un regard sur la fille puis sur lui et lui sourit. Puis sans un mot, traversa la route et rejoignit la jeune fille et les enfants qui se jetèrent dans ses bras à son arriver. Námo, attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- Námo ?

\- Je les ai trouvés papa. J'ai trouvé Harry Potter et sa famille.


End file.
